comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-7336
Earth-7336 is a universe akin to Earth-3763. It is called by the inhabitants of that alternate Earth Earth 2 or The Ultimate Earth. Ultimates Superman (Clark Kent) (Ultimates).jpg|Kal-L is the kryptonian survivor that has lived on Earth as Clark Kent. Eventually, he uses his powers to become a superhero, to protect his wife Lois and their son Jonathan Samuel Kent. During the invasion of the Parademons, he is supposedly one of the casualties. Ultimate_Spider-Man_Vol_1_156_Textless.jpg|Peter Parker is the son of scientists Richard and Mary Parker, who died in the experiment that mutated Robert Bruce Banner. Peter went on to live with his aunt May and uncle Ben. He grew up a normal life until he was bitten by an OZ mutated spider. This gave to him spider powers. During the final days of the invasion, his enemy Norman Osborn hunted him down and beat him to death. Earth_2_Vol_1_17_Textless.jpg|Bruce Wayne is the son of Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne. When Thomas Kane was a doctor, he saved the life of a mobster and became the official doctor of the mob, which is how he met Martha Falcone, who became his wife. After the two learnt they were going to have a son, they joined witness protection, now going under the name of the Wayne Family. However, after years hiding, they were found and murdered in front of Bruce, who very quickly became one of the richest people in the world when he made his company Wayne Enterprises, and trained to become a vigilante. He is currently married to Selina Kyle, and has three children named Damian, Helena, and Bruce Jr.. During the invasion, Bruce sacrificed himself to destroy the mother brain of the invaders. 2559059-wonder_woman.jpg|Diana is the queen of the Amazons, and the mother of the New God Fury. She has served as a hero since World War I, until her death in the invasion at the hands of Steppenwolf. New Ultimates Eradicator (Ultimates).png|During the final days of the Earth, Clark Kent was found being held prisoner by the enemy. Upon release, it was found that his powers have been reduced, and seeing as how he's been succeeded, he chose to take on a new name. red_tornado_woman_by_lcfreitas_by_kenkira-d6t091n.jpg|Lois Lane is the wife of Clark Kent and the mother of Jonathan Samuel Kent. During the final days of the invasion, she died in an explosion. But he personality was downloaded into a robot body by her father Sam Lane, a general, and was made into a superhero. 1813180-zat.png|Zatanna Zatara is a next generation superhero who can use the way she says words backwards to cast spells. Earth_2_Vol_1_11_Textless.jpg|Khalid Ben-Hassan is an adventurer who was exploring ancient caves in Egypt with Kendra Munoz-Saunders. While Kendra was cursed with her wings, Khalid found the helmet of Nabu. MaryMarvelEarth5.jpg|Mary Batson is the twin sister of Billy Batson, and was chosen to be Earth's mightiest mortal, allowing her to wield the power of SHAZAM. *Superman (Val-Zod) *Spider-Man (Miles Morales) *Batman (Dick Grayson) *Huntress (Helena Wayne) *Fury *Wonder Woman (Hippolyta) * West Coast Ultimates Dark Ultimates FLA213a_0200b.jpg|Cisco Ramone uses his metahuman powers to forge himself an empire and become the ruler of the United States. Young Ultimates *Nightwing (Damian Wayne) *Red Robin (Bruce Wayne Jr.) *Superboy (Jonathan Samuel Kent) * Allies ultimate_peter_parker_returns_by_earthcenturion-d7hjufl.png|Peter Parker has recently returned to life thanks to the OZ formula in his blood, but has chosen not to become a hero again. Dark Avengers Category:Realities Category:Created by Spencerdude95 Category:Spencerdude95 Trinity Realities Category:Earth-7336